1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to robotically manipulable sample handling tools, such as robotic pipetting devices.
2. Related Art
Robotically manipulated tools having a plurality of picking needles are widely used, for example, in proteomic and genomic research. These devices are used to move material samples both to and from a variety of different work areas, such as microtiter trays, gels having separated DNA fragments, and other material holding devices. Some such tools may have a plurality of needles arranged in an array that corresponds to wells in a microtiter tray, such as the commonly-known 96-well or 384-well plate. The array of needles arranged to correspond with all of the wells in a microtiter tray may allow material to be simultaneously deposited in, and removed from, wells in the microtiter tray, thus increasing the speed at which a plurality of samples in a microtiter tray may be processed.